1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter having a double safety switch, and more particularly to a lighter that cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighter in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B 1. However, the conventional press type lighter disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B1 has a complicated construction with many parts, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.
Another conventional lighter in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,853B1 to Sher. In the Sher reference, the lobe 75 is pressed downward to lift the member 90, thereby unlocking the safety switch. Thus, the safety switch is released by a vertical movement. Thus, the safety switch is easily unlocked by pressing the lobe 75 successively.
A further conventional lighter in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,761 to Chen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lighter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter having a safety switch, wherein the slide knob has to proceed a substantially L-shaped movement to trigger the igniter and to light the lighter, so that the lighter cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter having a safety switch having a simple construction, thereby saving cost of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter, wherein the control member is integrally formed with the slide knob and the locking flange, so that the slide knob co-operates with the locking flange to perform the locking and unlocking actions conveniently and actually, thereby enhancing operation of the safety switch structure of the lighter.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lighter, comprising:
a liquid gas container having an inside formed with a receiving space;
a press member pivotally mounted on the liquid gas container, and having a first side pivotally mounted in the receiving space of the liquid gas container and a second side having a bottom formed with a locking hole, the press member having a top formed with a receiving chamber which has an inner wall provided with a guide rail; and
a control member mounted in the receiving chamber of the press member and including a guide plate slidably mounted on the guide rail of the receiving chamber of the press member, the control member including a leg portion integrally formed on a bottom of the guide plate, the leg portion of the control member having a bottom formed with a protruding locking flange which is locked in the locking hole of the press member and is rested on a top edge of the receiving space of the liquid gas container, the locking flange of the control member having a top rested on a wall of the locking hole of the press member and a bottom rested on the top edge of the receiving space of the liquid gas container, so that the press member is locked on the top edge of the receiving space of the liquid gas container by the locking flange of the control member;
wherein, the locking flange of the control member and the locking hole of the press member form a first-stage safety switch structure.